I am Actually a Bum Ass Dumb Ass
|row3 = SRorgs|season = 16|episode_number = 5/12|previous = The Amazing Dim and His Infinite Wisdom|next = S16 Ep 6}} is the 5th episode of SRorgs: Sri Lanka! Previously On... Survivor Dim started telling e v e r y o n e about his idol While on Jaffna, some plotting started to begin After Jaffna lost the immunity challenge, the Bruno vote out plan came to fruition, as the tribe unanimously voted him out. 12 People Remain. Who will be voted out tonight? Story Day 13 Coming back from tribal council, it seems that Jaffna still proves a largely unified group. Dag, however, still has some doubts on Alex given his hesitance to go along with the Bruno plan. Thoughts on him having an idol begin to arise... On the other hand, he certainly places his trust in Nik and Natalie. Drew is proving to be more of a short-term ally, however. On Jaffna, Luna remarks on Dim's idol-telling shenanigans Day 14 As the next challenge approaches, Drew wonders whether a swap will be coming up, reminding himself to stay grounded at all times. Dag cares more about the happenings of the other tribe. Given potential connections, he feels prepared to tackle an upcoming swap or even merge. Alex's challenge-based difficulties are coming up at the worst possible time; with the numbers so close between the two tribes, he wonders how to beat the problem at hand. Dag's just flat-out eager to get to the challenge, given its potential ramifications. Day 15 Malabe and Jaffna arrive at the challenge, seeing that in fact it is not a swap or a merge. The two tribes battle it out, but in the end, Malabe proves victorious, sending Jaffna to another tribal council. Drew's definitely dejected about losing the challenge, but his mind veers toward the strategy of tonight's vote. Dag is super super duper pissed at Aussie for not submitting, naming him as a probable target. Aussie immediately knows he's a target, especially given his challenge non-performance Despite Aussie's lack of submission, Drew wants to vote on trust instead Dag still wants to to Aussie, but fears he may not get his way Despite potential votes coming his way, Aussie feels a lot safer due to his trust in Drew and Natalie Dag proves reluctant to take out Nik, who he places at the top of his trust rankings; instead, he's more skeptical about Drew and Natalie As tribal council nears, the status quo leans toward Nik, something which Dag fears he'll have no chance of switching Despite Dag's wishes to start setting up an Aussie blindside, he understands that Nik's likely going to be the vote. Still, he works up until tribal to set the votes his way Tribal Council The castaways enter tribal council. The usual line of questioning occurs, after which the castaways vote. Dag is shown writing a name on the parchment, but the cameras do not reveal exactly who it is. The votes are tallied. No one plays an idol. First Vote... Nik Aussie 1 Vote Aussie, 1 Vote Nik Nik Nik 3 Votes Nik, 1 Vote Aussie 5th Person Voted Out of SRorgs: Sri Lanka... Nik A resigned Nik shuffles his torch to the hosts The torch is snuffed, a whiff of smoke escaping the snuffer Nik walks out of the tribal area. After some words of wisdom from the hosts, Jaffna heads back to camp. Unaired Voting Confessionals Next Time on... Survivor The tribes merge! Someone's trying to weasel their way into a majority And Silence starts to go on with his crazy plans again Trivia * The episode's title was said by Aussie, who was lamenting over his challenge performance